long_chin_and_foreheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennard
Ennard = Ennard is a mixture of endoskeletons and presumed to be one of the two main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location alongside Circus Baby, the main mascot of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. He is only present on Night 5, and is hostile if certain requirements are met. Appearance Ennard is made out of several animatronic endoskeletons, implied to be of the four main animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, bearing an appearance reminiscent to that of the Puppet. Supporting this are the several eyes belonging to the said four. Ennard appears rather bulky in shape and human-like in build. It also has long, null teeth that are similar to Ballora's endoskeleton. His jaw is entirely covered by drooling wires. The head alone has clear blue eyes, though the right eye is drooping in a "lazy" style, while the left one appears to be similar to Funtime Freddy's. Interestingly, several eyes from his body belong to the other animatronics (except Ballora, Bidybab, and Minireena). A list of identified eyes are listed as follows: * A yellow eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A green eye on the left shin belongs to Circus Baby. * A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. * A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. Stray wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Some wires even have wires poking out at their ends. Each hand sports four tubed fingers ending with smaller wires. His lower legs are spring-shaped, but the left has smaller springs and covered with more wires. His feet are similar to Circus Baby's, but sports six - four together and two apart - wires as toes. The toes have smaller wires coming out. Both arms resemble the human skeleton's forearm parts, the ulna and radius. While Ennard has no suit to cover his endoskeleton, he is mostly shown wearing the white prop mask with four face-plates from the Primary Control Module. He also wears a yellow party hat with green stripes and a fuzzy orange muzzle top. The mask sports ears, thin russet (red/brown) eyebrows, and a red clown nose. Like an actual mask, it does not cover the wearer's head. From the middle of his chest, Ennard also has a big red button similar to that of BB's. The button is missing at times where Ennard does not have his mask. The only times that Ennard doesn't have the mask on is during the events in Funtime Auditorium and Parts & Serviceduring Night 5. His button is missing as well. From the Extra menu, his first teaser, the Scooping Room during the Real Ending, and at the end of the Fake Ending, the left side of the mask remains opened. Behaviour (Sister Location) Parts & Service Ennard will make his first lethal appearance on Night 5, under the guise of being Ballora's scooped endoskeleton. If the player is not fast enough typing in the keypad or types a wrong number, Ennard will jumpscare the player, replaying the section. Funtime Auditorium When Baby's costume is taken by the conveyor belt, Ennard will follow the player to Funtime Auditorium, where he will jumpscare the player if they do not follow Baby's instructions, attempt to enter the Private Room if they don't have the keycard (in this case, the computer voice will call out "ACCESS DENIED", followed by Ennard's jumpscare), or flash the beacon. Scooping Room In the "Real Ending", when the player reaches the Scooping Room, Ennard will reveal himself behind the glass windows of the room. Circus Baby's voice (presumably being used by Ennard) will then tell the player about his plan to use their body to assimilate into human society before activating the Scooper and killing the player. In the PC version, a cutscene plays afterward displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, he then opens his eyes to show purple irises, thus revealing his plan succeeded Private Room In the "Fake Ending", the player gains access to the Private Room. They must protect themselves from Ennard for six in-game hours in a style similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. If the player fails to shut the doors and vents in order to defend themselves or when the Power Indicatorruns out completely, Ennard will immediately jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. If the player completes this night, they will unlock the season finale of The Immortal and The Restless. Shortly after the episode, Ennard can be seen dragging itself into the player's living room from the right side with his left eye flickering. Custom Night Ennard appears for the last time in the last Custom Night cutscene.2 At the end of the last cutscene, Michael Afton regurgitates robotic parts that belong to Ennard into the sewers and then collapses on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and he then stands back up. Ennard's animatronic eyes then appear in the sewers. Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) Just like Molten Freddy and Springtrap, he also climbs in the vent system. But he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away |-|Molten Freddy = Molten Freddy is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $500 Appearance Molten Freddy is an animatronic consisting mostly of wiring similar to Ennard from Sister Location, his body disfigured with protruding wires. He possesses no suit, wearing the decayed Funtime Freddy's mask with sharp teeth, blood splatters around the mouth, the faceplates seem to be melted and a rusty brown top hat and bow tie. There are hanging wires that run along the body of Freddy and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possesses wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. He seems to have two arms, and a torso in his jumpscare, with the rest of him being a pile of wires as seen in the alley. Several eyes from his body are eyes of the other animatronics. The eyes on Molten Freddy's body are similar to the pixelated version of Ennard, in which the player himself (Michael) regurgitates Ennard into the sewer. * A yellowish-orange eye belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A magenta eye belongs to Bon-Bon. * A sapphire blue eye belongs to Funtime Freddy. * A purple eye belongs to Ballora. Behaviour (FFPS) Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) He climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way towards the office. The player can track him on the vent monitor and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. When heard, the player must close the vent door to stop him. |-|Funtime Freddy = Funtime Freddy is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is a "funtime" version of Freddy Fazbear, who once again is the titular antagonist, if not the main one. He is also one of the entertainers from the Funtime Auditorium, which is located from the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental (although he isn't seen in the said auditorium). The other being Funtime Foxy. Appearance Funtime Freddy's design is very similar to Freddy from the second game with a metal suit, blue eyes, thinner eyebrows, wearing a top hat with a purple stripe (similar to Toy Freddy's hat), black bowtie, and two black buttons on his chest, as well as a set of human-like teeth. He is a white/purple bear animatronic, far different from his counterparts. The light-purple color is featured on his stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, eye-sockets, a stripe from his top hat, thighs, knuckles from his left hand, and the top areas from both feet. His left hand has five fingers and holds a microphone with a purple handle. He does not have a right hand, his right arm ending instead in Bon-Bon like a hand-puppet. Like Funtime Foxy, he sports a circular speaker located under his bowtie. Unlike other animatronics from the game, outside of Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton head are metallic "face-plates" looking identical to his actual face. His endoskeleton face is much flatter with the muzzle and jaw being less wider than the "suit" head itself. There is also a grey circle printed on the middle of the endoskeleton chest. Funtime Freddy speaks with a crazy tone. He also has an echo in his voice like a stereotypical robot, and also glitches since he is broken. Bon-Bon Bon-Bon (otherwise known as the Bonnie Hand Puppet by the HandUnit and Bon for short from the audio files), is a hand puppet and a part of Funtime Freddy, replacing the right hand and is also one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in the game. Bon Bon also calms Funtime Freddy down when in the Breaker Room. His physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game and his toy-like design is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red blush cheeks. He is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. Like his original counterpart, he also wears a red bowtie. He possesses an endoskeleton jaw and, like Funtime Freddy, also has a set of human-like teeth. Similar to his appearance from the second game, he wears a single black button in the middle of his chest; This button is a reboot button. His eyes are pink in color and, like many of his counterparts, also lacks eyebrows. His overall appearance is greatly similar to Bonnie's appearance from FNAF World. Bon-Bon speaks in a feminine, high-pitched voice—which can only be heard on Night 2—which he uses to calm Funtime Freddy down. Behaviour (Main Game) Funtime Freddy first appears at the Breaker Room on Night 2. The objective of the night is to turn on the building's power while avoiding Funtime Freddy as he sneaks up on the player. This is done by opening a monitor panel to reboot each system individually and slowly. There is a "Danger Level" on the top right corner of the screen that indicates how fast Funtime Freddy is advancing towards the player; when it is a single green bar, Funtime Freddy will retreat until he reaches his starting position. The player must counter this by closing the monitor panel if necessary and playing a mascot voice that tells him that the player is not there. If Funtime Freddy reaches the player and they have the monitor panel raised, he will jumpscare them, resulting in a Game Over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, Funtime Freddy is in need of repair. The player has to first open the faceplates, then the chestplates to reboot Funtime Freddy's power and remove his power module. Then, the player needs to click Bon-Bon's button, which is located under his bowtie, to reboot him as well. If the player fails to do so, they will be jumpscared by Bon-Bon, also resulting in a Game Over. Like all the other animatronics, Funtime Freddy (as well as Bon-Bon) is scooped and used to create Ennard. In the Real Ending of Night 5, Funtime Freddy's empty armor-shells along with Bon-Bon's can be seen in the Scooping Room along with few other animatronics' empty-shells. Behaviour (Custom Night) Funtime Freddy will hide in either the West or East Closet. He can move from one closet to the other at anytime during the night. When shuffling is heard, he has switched sides. Funtime Freddy relies on audio cues. When he says "Bon-Bon, go get him!" to Bon-Bon, he will send Bon-Bon down the same side hall as he is in currently. If the door is not closed in time, Bon-Bon will attack the player, resulting in a game over. If he is successfully halted, the player will hear Bon-Bon comically banging into the door, and Funtime Freddy will call his name worriedly before switching to the other side. Alternatively, if Freddy says "Get ready for a surprise!", then the player must close the opposite door to the side that Freddy is on to survive. Funtime Freddy will never directly attack the player. Night modes where Funtime Freddy is active are listed as follows: * Golden Freddy * Top Shelf * Freddy & Co. * Funtime Frenzy * Cupcake Challenge |-|Funtime Foxy = Funtime Foxy is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) and an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a "funtime" version of Foxy. It is also one of the entertainers of the Funtime Auditorium (which is located to the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental), the other being Funtime Freddy (although he isn't seen in the auditorium). Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance is a combination of Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink-and-white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle, it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's entire body is covered of segmented lines, of which some parts are colored in gray. It also possesses a long bushy tail, similar to a stereotypical fox. Like many of Foxy's counterparts, it has yellow eyes. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. It has a pink snout with three small purple freckles on each side and a black nose. There is pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of its tail. It has a red bow tie, much like Mangle and Bonnie, and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts (excluding the Nightmare counterparts), Funtime Foxy has five fingers. It has three black buttons on each of its shins. Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face, with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however, has pink circles on its cheeks, as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Like all the animatronics in game (minus Minireena), its endoskeleton is very detailed and very similar to the human muscle. The endoskeleton also has its own nose. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Behaviour (Main Game) Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will have to be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes the beacon at Funtime Foxy too much or too little, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a Game Over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player regardless of the player's routine, and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is scooped and used to create Ennard. Behaviour (Custom Night) Funtime Foxy will hide behind the curtains in CAM 07. Like Foxy from the first game, the player must carefully watch for Funtime Foxy. If it escapes, they must close the right door quickly, or else they'll be jumpscared, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Footsteps will be heard when Funtime Foxy is moving towards the Office, and the player will hear it knocking on the door if they have successfully prevented it from entering, similar to Foxy. Phases # Initially, Funtime Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. # Funtime Foxy peeks out of the curtain with its mouth wide open, revealing its head and part of its chest. # Funtime Foxy steps out of the curtain and looks at the camera, with its whole body now visible except for part of its chest. # Funtime Foxy is now directly in front of the camera and stares directly at it, with part of its body covered in shadow. # Funtime Foxy leaves the curtain wide open and rushes toward the player. If the player succeeds in blocking it, it will reset to behind the curtain (however, it can reset directly to Phase 2 on higher difficulty settings). If the player fails to close the door in time, it will appear from the right in front of the player's face and screech, resulting in a Game Over. Night modes where Funtime Foxy is active are listed as follows: * Girls' Night * Cupcake Challenge * Funtime Frenzy * Freddy & Co. * Top Shelf * Golden Freddy Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) Funtime Foxy hides behind its curtain waiting for the show to begin. Check its stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that the player gets jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If the player is watching it on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while playing; use this to calculate exactly when the player needs to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. |-|Ballora = Ballora is one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She is the entertainer from her own gallery room, which is located from the west of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Appearance Out of all animatronics in the series, Ballora is likely the most human-like animatronic yet. Resembling an actual ballerina, she wears a blue bikini and a purple tutu decorated with golden orbs. She has pink rosy cheeks with matching lipstick, blue hair, and blue nails. Her eyebrows are thin and colored in light-blue. She wears golden pearl-shaped earrings, and a pearl tiara atop her head, making her one of the most decorated characters in the series. In most of her appearances in the game, Ballora stands in a pose with her hands above her head, and has her eyes closed. However, her eyes have been shown occasionally, and are very small with purple irises. Her eyelids are blue-colored sporting long eyelashes as well. Behaviour (Main Game) On Night 1, the player is instructed by the HandUnit to check on her. Seeing that she is not on stage, the HandUnit instructs the player to give her a controlled shock. After doing so, the player sees Ballora performing on her stage. On Night 2, the player is again instructed to check on Ballora by the HandUnit, whose voice is now set to "Angsty Teen". After checking on her and seeing her shadow, the HandUnit instructs them to "zap" her, meaning to give her a controlled shock. After doing so, the HandUnit's voice malfunctions and so the player is not instructed to check on her again. Ballora is only active in Ballora Gallery on Night 2. The main point of the night is to crawl to the Breaker Room with a flashlight to guide the player while avoiding Ballora. Ballora uses audio cues, relying only on the sounds the player makes to find them. The player also needs to pay close attention to the music Ballora makes; the louder the music, the closer Ballora is to the player. If the player runs without checking or moves while Ballora is near, she will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. In Night 3, when the player checks on Ballora, the Minireenas are seeing holding her dismantled body parts (such as her head, body arms and legs), but the HandUnit believes that everything is fine due to the fact that Ballora is technically on her stage. In Night 4, Ballora is transferred into the Scooping Room by two unseen characters and subsequently "scooped" - dismantled from the inside via a scooper machine, thus freeing the Minireenas to attack the player. She is then used, along with the other animatronics, to create Ennard. In Night 5 during the Real Ending, along with other animatronics, Ballora's empty armor-shells are seen from the Scooping Room. Behaviour (Custom Night) Night modes where Ballora is active are listed as follows: * Angry Ballet * Girl's Night * Top Shelf * Cupcake Challenge * Golden Freddy Ballora will stand around the doors of CAM 01 and CAM 02. Depending on what hall she's in, if the player closes the correct door, they will be able to avoid death. If they don't, Ballora will jumpscare the player, sending them back to the Custom Night screen. Depending on her AI, Ballora can rarely enter the two Halls, or repeatedly do so. As both halls' cameras are disabled, and Ballora only appears on these rooms, she cannot be seen anywhere but in her jumpscare. Headphones may be recommended, as it can help the player know which hall her music is coming from. Additionally, when the power runs out, Ballora will jumpscare the player, similar to Ennard and Freddy Fazbear from the first game, ending the night and sending the player back to the Custom Night screen. This happens regardless of Ballora's inclusion in a night mode, and will always do so. Behaviour (Ultimate Custom Night) Similar to her behavior in Sister Location, Ballora will approach from either the left or right hall, disabling all camera feeds on the monitor as she approaches. To counter her attack, the player has to rely on the sound of her music to determine which side she's approaching from, and close the correct door before she reaches you. Close the door in time and she will retreat into the darkness. |-|Audio = Jumpscares Ballora Main Game file:Ballora_Dialogue_-_Distant_Singing.oga file:Ballora_Dialogue_-_Suspicious_1-3.oga file:early.oga file:crumblingdreams.oga Custom Night file:Save_me_a_dance.oga file:alone.ogg Ultimate Custom Night file:ballora1.ogg file:ballora2.ogg file:ballora3.ogg file:ballora4.ogg file:ballora5.ogg Funtime Foxy Custom Night file:knock.ogg Ultimate Custom Night file:FTF01.ogg file:FTF02.ogg file:FTF03.ogg file:FTF04.ogg file:FTF05.ogg Funtime Freddy Main Game file:freddy1.ogg file:freddy2.ogg file:freddy3.ogg file:freddy4.ogg file:freddy5.ogg file:freddy6.ogg file:freddy7.ogg file:freddy8.ogg file:freddyjumpscare.ogg Custom Night file:helloagain.ogg file:waiting.ogg file:knockknock?.ogg file:ready.ogg file:bonbon1.ogg file:bonbon2.ogg file:surprise.ogg file:birthdayboy.ogg file:partypooper.ogg Molten Freddy Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator file:disappoint.ogg file:pleasantsurprise.ogg file:knockknock.ogg file:happyfamily.ogg file:togetheragain.ogg file:moltenlaugh3.ogg Ultimate Custom Night file:moltenlaugh1.ogg file:moltenlaugh2.ogg Ennard Main Game file:strangenoiseorvoice.ogg file:ventsqueak.ogg Ultimate Custom Night file:ventsqueak6.ogg file:static2B.ogg